


hope

by dongju (orphan_account)



Category: Shadow of the Colossus, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crying, M/M, Possession, Shadow of the Colossus AU, Very Slight Angst (Angst Lite If You Will), i am literally posting my draft. this is the part where u drool, jeongguk is possessed, jungkook is wander, namjoon is mono, read the notes !, unedited. that’s sexy right?, yes major character death it’s canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dongju
Summary: in the forbidden land with endless sun, jeongguk weeps for his dead star.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> fic is titled hope because koo has hope in himself, hope that even through all of his suffering his star will awaken once again. in this AU, jeongguk has a hard time speaking because of the amount of pain he’s in with the possession and all aha. this takes place after colossus 15, and before he leaves for colossus 16! 
> 
> thank u so much for reading thsi fic, seriously. this game means a lot to me, i grew up playing it and i’ve had this idea for ages. enjoy!

jeongguk limps to the alter, collapsing the moment he reaches it. he reaches his hand out to gently caress namjoon’s cheek, tears threatening to fall the moment he touches his skin. 

“namjoon,” jeongguk mouths, sound barely reaching past his throat, “i’m in so much pain without you. these colossi hurt me so much. even agro’s begin to notice the difference in me. it’s almost as if i’m not even me anymore, as if i’m not even human.” he cries, sitting against the altar namjoon’s lifeless body lays on. namjoon’s eyes are closed, his body pale. his white outfit shines in the sunlight. jeongguk takes a pained inhale, his hand clutching onto his heart. “but it’s okay, i’d go through this for the rest of my life if it meant i’d see the day that you wake up again.” he forces a smile onto his face as he watches namjoon in his eternal sleep. agro lays off to the side near one of the collapsed statues, fast asleep as jeongguk continues to try to speak.

“y’know, i can hardly sleep without you. there’s no such thing as stars here, as night skies. that makes me miss you even more, because you’re my brightest star. usually dead stars shine bright in the sky, but here they won’t let you shine. they don’t have a moon or water around the shrine to bring you light.” he pauses, thinking of something to say when his dark eyes widen, a smile plastered on his face as he unsheathes a sword with electricity around it, light blue words on the sword itself. 

“look what i have, hyung! it’s called the ‘Queens Sword’! it’s super powerful, and i can kill colossi in like, two blows! that’s so cool. i’ve been using this so that i can see you soon. i even killed one of the colossi in a single shot! it was so scary, hyung. i was so scared of the thing! he just kept charging after me every time the fire on my stick burned out! but it’s ok, i’m glad that i got hurt fighting for you.” he smiles at namjoon brightly, putting his sword away as he goes through a list of things he’s gotten along his journey. he eventually tires himself out, the pain of the many spirits inside his body beginning to become unbearable. through water-covered eyes, jeongguk continues. 

“i heard you today, hyung, after i passed out. your voice... it was so loud, yet so far away to me. it comforted me deeply, i almost cried! it just reminds me of how close i am to seeing you again, but it hurts knowing that you aren’t here yet. that dormin spirit told me to hurry to wake you up because our time is running short, but that doesn’t matter to me. i’d rather take my time to recover before i fight again. which means that tomorrow i get to see you! you get to see me, too. will you even remember me? i definitely don’t look the same. oh well.. it doesn’t matter. ‘cause i still love you, no matter how hard this hurts. that doesn’t matter, either, because i know you’ll still love me.” he wipes namjoon’s hair out of his face. silence fills the shrine, leaving jeongguk pondering his thoughts. he frowns, the negative side of the deal coming to the top of his mind.

“what if this is the wrong thing? i’ve got this gut feeling, hyungie. i hate it so bad. i don’t want anything bad to happen to you, not after all you’ve already went through. oh no, what if it happens to me? it can’t be any worse than this, but i have a bad feeling it will be. please don’t forget about me when you wake up. that’s the worst thing that could happen.” he pouts. jeongguk sighs, slumping against the altar. he closes his eyes in pain, scrunching up his nose. 

“i’m going to try not to think about that. i’ll think about something else.” jeongguk’s eyes open up immediately, stars shining through in excitement. he sits up again, smiling brightly at his lover.

“how could i forget? i heard that there’s a garden on top of this shrine! there’s plenty of fruits up there, and animals too! i heard it’s really pretty...... maybe when you wake up, i can take you. i think you’d love it up there, you’d truly be one with nature. and if the pain subsides, imagine how much fun we could end up having up there! i just.... hope that i can take you.” he sighs, leaning back once again. he lets out a yawn, stretching his legs as he gets comfortable against the altar. 

“y’know what? goodnight, namjoon. i’m going to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow. tomorrow’s miracle day, the day you wake up again. i can’t wait to see you, no matter how heavy the cost i pay is. i love you, you deserve to see the world again.” jeongguk falls asleep to the sound of the recently crumbled statue slowing crumbling more and more as the night goes by. he holds namjoon’s hand throughout the entire night, and love fills the air.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what u thought!! it would mean so much to me :]
> 
> how the story ends is completely up to you. they can both survive, or whatever your mind desires.


End file.
